TrulyDeeply, love you
by lilblufairy1289
Summary: CH 10 UP! Ever since Harry saw Hermione, he has loved her... now his best friend, will he have the courage to tell her he loves her?? will the relationship last?? H/Hr...R/Lav....possibly R in later chaps...
1. A kiss to make it better

A/N: this is my first time writing a fan fic. So if this a little weird or just plain bad. I'm sorry but I just can't help it. so here it goes.  
  
CH.1 "A kiss to make it better"  
  
"Ron! Ron.would you please wake up!" Harry shouted to the limp body under the sheets "Ron!" Harry yelled once more "Good Merlin Ron, you've really got to lose some wei-" Harry commented while pulling away the sheets to reveal Ron holding Lavender close and both of them sleeping peacefully. Harry looked around the room "Ron.umm.I really hate to interrupt but we are late" Tapping Ron on the shoulder. Ron grunted. "I'll be in the living room.yea.well.okay" Harry said running out of words.  
  
Ron found Harry sitting on the big black leather couch reading a book. "Morning! How are you Harry? I mean, what a BEAUTIFUL day don't you think?" Ron said cheerfully, pouring a glass of water  
  
"I see you had a good time last night" Harry joked, Ron just gave him an evil grin and took a drink of his water.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sorry we're late mione, Ron had a bit of trouble waking up this morning" Harry said sliding into the booth at the Leaky Cauldron  
  
"Oh, Ron had another nice night with Lavender did you?" Hermione joked, smiled sweetly, and took a sip of her butter beer.  
  
"It's not like that guys, honestly. I mean every time Lavender just innocently spends the night you all jump to conclusions." Ron lied. Harry and Hermione just looked at Ron and shook their heads laughing "Okay, okay.well.what was I suppose to do? I'm a man and well. ya know.a man gots to do what a man gots to do"  
  
"And if it's worth doing, do it well" Harry chimed in and they both started laughing. Hermione sat in shock, reached over, and hit Harry on the side of the head.  
  
Harry was now about 6' tall and became more muscular, he was no longer the skinny scruffy little boy, but he was a twenty-year-old hansom man, no longer skinny but lean.his hair never changed. Ron was now about 6'1" and he also had become more muscular and lost his baby fat. His hair was a little shorter and some of the red had faded Ron had also become a very hansom man.he had many 'one night stands' before Lavender came into his life. Hermione's hair had become wavy and she highlighted it with chunky blonde streaks. She was only 5'5" and felt like a shrimp standing next to the guys. she filled out very nicely and was slim but curvy.  
  
They had finished their drinks and decided to go back to the trio's apartment.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Do you want me to fix anything to eat?" Hermione called to them. No reply. "Umm, well then I'll just make spaghetti then" she added to the silence  
  
"Yea! That sounds great" she heard Harry reply  
  
Hermione made the sauce from scratch. While cutting the tomatoes and onions, she cut her finger "Oww! Oh! Damn!" she yelled holding her hand and stomping her foot on the ground. Ron and Harry rushed in looking around to see what happened.  
  
"What happened?" Ron gasped and leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"You alright?" Harry asked walking over to Hermione and taking her hand, tears ran down her cheeks. He put her hand under cold water and replaced it with ice.  
  
"Why don't we just have eggs?" Harry smiled; she nodded and wiped her eyes. Harry hugged her; the sweet smell of her hair filled his senses. like strawberries and cream.  
  
"I'm going to. go back.and.read" Ron said slowly "Try not to choke yourself with the whisk" he added and smiled. Hermione looked at him then started cracking up laughing. Harry took the ice off and looked at her finger's cut.  
  
"Deep" he said  
  
"Yea. I c-completely w-wasn't paying attention" Hermione sniffed. Harry kissed the top of her finger  
  
"A kiss to make it better" he said  
  
"Thanks" Hermione replied and went to go get a band-aid. Harry heard Ron laughing  
  
"What?" Harry asked  
  
"The two of you.will you just ask her out Harry? I mean its sickening really"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry laughed and threw a pillow at Ron's head.  
  
A/N: well that's the first chap! Hope you liked it! Remember. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	2. Dancing on the clouds

A/N: second chap! Hope you all like this one as well!  
  
CH.2 "Dancing on the clouds"  
  
Hermione was in her room frantically looking for her gold earrings, knocking things over and mumbling under her breath. She turned around and hit the lamp by accident. it fell over and made a loud crash that startled her. Hermione screamed and Ron rushed in her room.  
  
"ALRIGHT WHOEVER IS IN HERE BETTER COME OUT BECAUSE I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP!" he yelled and looked around the room. seconds later Harry was at his side with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What the HELL happened. were you attacked?" Harry asked looking at Ron who was walking around the trashed room looking behind the closet door. Hermione looked at them as if they were out of their minds.  
  
"I was looking for my earrings and I accidentally hit my lamp, it fell and scared me, I screamed" Hermione said slowly  
  
"Hermione, your earrings are on the kitchen counter" Harry said relieved. Ron stared at Hermione  
  
"You know. I was getting ready to seriously kick some ass" Ron said shaking his head walking to her  
  
"Yes, Ron.no need to worry really.thank you though" Hermione said hugging Ron. "And you Mr. Potter, I think you were a little late on 'saving' me" Hermione joked and walked over to hug him "but I forgive you"  
  
"I fell running over" he confessed and rubbed his knee. Harry smiled at Hermione and kissed her forehead. "But, if I didn't fall, I would have been here before Ron" he laughed  
  
*~*~* one month later *~*~*  
  
"Harry, hurry up would you!" Lavender shouted impatiently waiting with Ron and Hermione. They were going to a formal party.Hogwarts was inviting their whole year to meet up again. Lavender was in a long, flowing black shimmery dress, low-cut, strappy sandals with her hair up in a French twist.Ron in a black suit, black shirt and a maroon tie, his hair gelled a bit (spiked). Hermione was in a black, strapless cocktail dress that had an emerald green ruffle slip (that made it poofy from the hips down) that showed maybe an inch, high strappy sandals that laced up to her mid calf. Harry finally came out in a black suit, emerald green shirt and a black tie.  
  
"Honestly Harry, what took you so long?" Hermione asked  
  
"Like you never take a long time to get ready" Harry joked back. what he was really doing was practicing to tell Hermione that he loved her. He gazed at Hermione, she looked so beautiful in her dress, her hair was straight for tonight, he took Hermione's arm, and they walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they got to the party, they were greeted by warm smiles and waves. Someone came over very un-expected. Draco Malfoy came over to Hermione  
  
"Granger, hello how are you?" he asked sweetly. Hermione as well as the rest of them were very confused, was this really Malfoy talking to Hermione, being nice? No, I could not be.  
  
"Umm, I'm fine thanks" Hermione replied hesitantly "why do you ask?"  
  
"Can't an old classmate come and see how you are Hermione?" he asked. Draco just called Hermione.Hermione.what was up with that? She smelled liquor on his breath  
  
"Draco, obliviously you wouldn't care less, if you weren't drunk" Hermione smiled and patted him on the shoulder. She took Harry's arm and went to the dance floor. They danced so many dances together. Now they were slow dancing and Harry finally got up the courage.  
  
A/N: will Harry tell Hermione he loves her? Will she accept? Does she love him too? Find out I the next chap! Hehee 


	3. The Confession

A/N: well here it is. Harry, Hermione, and Ron. well here it is hope you like it!!  
  
CH. 3 "The confession"  
  
"Hermione, I have to tell you something" he said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I. well mione, the truth is, I love you"  
  
"You do?" she asked beaming "Harry I love you too. ever since I saw you I loved you, I never want us to part." she whispered. They embraced in a mind- shattering kiss, Ron interrupted, tapping Hermione on the shoulder.  
  
"Mione, is he bothering you again?" Ron joked  
  
"Ron! Please" Hermione said and smiled  
  
"May I but in?" Ron asked Harry "I have to talk to Hermione about something" he smiled  
  
"Sure, I'm thirsty anyways" Harry replied walking over to the punch bowl  
  
"Hermione, you know.Harry's never loved before" Ron said "and I don't want either one of you to get hurt.be good to him" he smiled  
  
"Yes Ron I know," Hermione laughed "I will be very very good to him, no need to worry. I love him Ron. I truly do, and he loves me. I have never felt this before" she confessed and hugged Ron tightly.  
  
*~*~*a few weeks later*~*~*  
  
Harry found Hermione sitting on the couch, staring out into the dark starry sky. He walked over, sat down and kissed her in the cheek  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" he said holding her close  
  
"You have been drinking?" Hermione asked, she could smell the beer on his breath  
  
"Oh, yea. but you see mione, I have been drinking, but I'm not drunk" Harry slurred. Hermione looked at him, shook her head and laughed "anyways I was at Lavender's party. you didn't show"  
  
"I didn't feel well" she said moving her hair out of her face. Harry scooted away and laid his head on her lap.  
  
"Do you feel well now?" he asked as she ran her fingers through his hair  
  
"Better, a lot better." she said softly, Harry closed his eyes but was interrupted by Ron's loud singing  
  
"DON'T YOU WANT ME BABY!? DON'T YOU WANT ME Oo0o0O0o0oOhhhh!" he burst into the door and laughed. Harry shot up  
  
"Ron, out of all that songs in the world, why that one?" Harry laughed and walked over to Ron.  
  
"Well, sorry Mr. Harry Potter for getting in the middle of your foreplay" Ron slurred out and sat on a chair  
  
"Ronald Weasly!" Hermione said sharply "I think you had quite enough to drink" she laughed  
  
"There is never," Ron shouted stretching his arm and pointing up in the air "too much to drink" they all laughed "I know. lets go to that new pub. what's it called.Maddores! Let's go to Maddores! ((sry for the name.couldn't think of anything else! lol))  
  
"Do you want to go Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes begging her to say yes  
  
"Oh. alright, just let me get changed" she gave in and headed to her room. moments later she came out and walked to the front door. Ron and Harry stood with their jaws practically touching the floor. Harry looked at her outfit. something she never wore in her life. she had lace up high black leather boots, that went to her knees. a short black tight skirt and a red tube top that showed about two inches of her stomach. they never knew she worked out, she had girly abs. very sexy Harry thought. Harry reached over and pushed up Ron's jaw.  
  
"You look. different" Harry stumbled to say and went over to her and held her close, whispering "I'm just glad you're mine.I like your new look though, very sexy" he smiled and kissed her cheek. "And what do you think? Ron" Harry asked looking at his stunned friend.  
  
"Hermione, you look very, nice.oh god.I need to find some beer" he said quickly pushing through them, he turned back and picked up Hermione "I'll take her from here!" and ran down the hall with Hermione squealing and laughing all the way.  
  
"Weasly, come back with my girlfriend!" Harry called and ran after them laughing.  
  
A/N: well. another chap awaits later sry if I delay! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	4. Drunken Love

Ch.4 "drunken love"  
  
The three stumbled into the apartment laughing and singing loudly, of course, you never knew what in the world they happened to be singing because of the slurs and yells but it sounded fun. Ron leaned up against the wall to balance himself as he was walking to the kitchen for something. Harry pulled Hermione close and planted a kiss softly on her warm lips. They both smiled and managed to get to the couch, they sat and cuddled each other.  
  
"Wine or Whiskey?" Ron asked holding up two bottles and smiling  
  
"I'll have whiskey Ron" Hermione said casually. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione stunned "what?" she asked "I know that's what you two are having so I want some too. don't want to be left out or anything" she smiled and started to untie her boots. Harry looked at her back and realized her thong was sticking out of her skirt, he reached down and pulled it back and snapped, "Ouch.Harry!" Hermione yelled as she shot up and hit him on the knee.  
  
"Nice thong mione" he joked "thought you didn't like those kinds of undies" he asked  
  
"For your information 'Mr. I think its funny when I snap my girlfriends thong' I do like these" Hermione joked and added "and its not the first time I have worn one" not realizing Ron was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Well thank you for that wonderful information Hermione" said Ron as he handed her the bottle of whiskey. Hermione laughed and took a gulp of the liquor, it burned her throat, she winced, and handed it to Harry.  
  
"No really I was serious" Ron said with a straight face "now I know that your one of the Catholic school-girl types.you seem harmless but when it comes to sex.well that's another story" Hermione glared at Ron and chucked a pillow at his head  
  
"Now, to get off that 'wonderful conversation', what's going on with you and Lavender Ron?" Hermione asked smiling  
  
"Alright I guess. she is supposed to come over tonight" he replied grinning  
  
"And what casually sleep over with absolutely no physical contact?" Harry joked. Ron stared at Harry and shook his head while lifting one eyebrow and grinning. The three burst out laughing when a second later they heard the doorbell ring. Ron and Hermione rushed over to the door, Ron got there first, but Hermione pushed him away and opened the door  
  
"Lavender! How wonderful to see you come in"  
  
"Mione.are you-" Lavender began  
  
"Drunk? I think so... but, I'll be ok" Hermione laughed and led her to the living room. Lavender and Ron snuggled up together whispering back and forth while Harry went to help Hermione to her room. He opened the door but Hermione turned around and said  
  
"Wait Harry, I need to tell you something. I love you"  
  
"Mione, I know. you've told me before" Harry said confused  
  
"No Harry, listen. I am truly, deeply in love with you Harry Potter"  
  
"I am deeply in love with you too Mione." He said kissing her forehead  
  
"Truly?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes Hermione, I truly am.forever" he replied holding her tightly and walking her to her bed  
  
"Do you want to stay Harry?" Hermione asked patting her bed  
  
"It's not fair mione. your drunk and not thinking straight. and you had said before that you weren't ready" Harry said kissing her hand and pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Hermione nodded her head to agreed and soon fell asleep.  
  
Harry went back out with Lavender and Ron, sat on the couch and took a big swig from the bottle of whiskey. "Thought you put Hermione to bed Harry" Ron said while rubbing his fingers up and down Lavender's back. "I told her no" Harry confessed and laid on his back.  
  
"What the hell possessed you to do that Harry?" Lavender choked. Harry looked at her and smiled  
  
"Because.my dear Lavender, she is not thinking and isn't ready and well I don't want to do something I know she will regret in the morning" Harry said calmly and closed his eyes.  
  
The next morning, Harry was awaken by small kisses on his neck and small fingers scratching his stomach.he looked over and not even inches away from his face he saw Hermione looking straight into his eyes. "Morning Harry.how did you sleep?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Okay.uhhh" Harry moaned holding his head "bloody headache" he whispered and turned to face Hermione who just gave him a potion to make his hangover go away.  
  
"Harry, umm thanks for last night" Hermione said hesitantly  
  
"For what? What did I do?" Harry asked knowing what she was talking about  
  
"For telling me no, you were right. I wasn't thinking and I'm not totally ready for that yet, so thank you" Hermione said quickly and sighed. Harry reached over and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"See, I listen to you when you talk" he laughed  
  
"Sometimes I wonder" Hermione joked and pulled Harry out of bed and to the kitchen where breakfast was awaiting them along with the company of Ron, and Lavender. Lavender looked very tired as well as Ron looking quite worn out but very satisfied.  
  
A/N: so. how'd ya like it?? Different I guess. well. what do you think will happen next? Will Harry respect Hermione's decision for long? Will Ron and Lavender have more than just a 'physical' relationship? Or will everything stay the same?? Happy. or not. maybe so. remember. Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 


	5. Nobody's Perfect

Ch.5 "Nobody's perfect"  
  
A few months have passed. Ron and Lavender were sitting in the living room talking about when they were in school and other things in life. Shouts could be heard in Hermione's room brief things like "Don't you ever listen to me!?" and "Why can't I just spend time with MY friends without YOU checking up on me EVERY ten SECONDS!?" this was common in the apartment. Ron began to just ignore it. Harry came out of the room and slammed the door, in an instant Hermione burst through the door  
  
"Don't you walk away from me Harry Potter!" she screamed and crossed her arms. Harry glared at her and then turned to Ron and Lavender.  
  
"See you later.I'm getting away from the bloody evil spawn of Satan!" he said loudly looking over at Hermione. He walked quickly over to the front door and slammed it behind him.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something Ron?" Lavender asked watching Hermione run into her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Nope" Ron replied "give it about half an hour.maybe an hour, clock it. Harry will come in with a dozen red roses and something else, they will forgive and forget.then next week or so, the same thing will probably happen AGAIN." he laughed and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich.  
  
"Does this happen a lot Ron?" Lavender called into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh... no actually it started a couple of weeks ago when Harry, Seamus, Neville, and I went out for the night" he replied casually.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Lavender asked confused. She did not know why that would lead to something like this.  
  
"Well. when we went out we said we would be back around ten or so. things got a little out of hand" Ron tried to explain. "to make a long story short.well. we came home around four" he finished quickly "and boy, was Hermione mad at us. she came out yelling and scolding us. honestly I don't see the big deal"  
  
"You don't see the big deal?" Lavender said loudly "she must have been thinking that you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere or taken away! Ron, you really need to ask for forgiveness about that. both of you! I'm going to have a chat with both of them when Harry gets home." Lavender said frustrated  
  
*~*~* 1 hour later*~*~*  
  
Harry came home with two dozen red roses, a little stuffed black cat, and a bottle of wine. Lavender walked straight up to him and threw him on the couch; Harry was very very confused and started to get up.  
  
"You sit right there Harry! Do not move and inch, I'm going to get Hermione!" Lavender yelled and stormed off. Minutes later Lavender came back with Hermione following close behind. She sat Hermione down next to Harry and stared at both of them for a few minutes.  
  
"You know, I really don't understand you two! I think you have the most WONDERFUL relationship and you mess it up over one little fight that happened a few weeks ago!" Lavender yelled and sat across from them on the table, put Harry and Hermione's hands together and continued.  
  
"If you ask me, you need to forgive and forget, get on with your lives and not fight anymore. For your own good" Lavender said quietly and walked away. Harry and Hermione stared at each other with guilty faces for a few moments and Hermione finally broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, for yelling at you all the time, and not letting you go out with your friends"  
  
"Hermione, I should actually listen to you more"  
  
"I love you Harry and I never want us to fight again"  
  
"Me too" Harry said smiling. Ron came out of his room and sat next to Hermione,  
  
"Mione, I'm sorry too," Ron said shyly.  
  
"For.?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"For going out and not coming home when we said we would"  
  
"Well I guess I can forgive you since I forgave Harry" she replied with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. Ron smiled and she grinned back just so show she was really joking. Harry threw his arms around the both of them and smiled. 'Thank Merlin that's over with' he thought. 


	6. A Break and a Betrothal

Ch.6 "A break and a betrothal"  
  
Harry sat at the TV watching the Wizard Weekly News for the updates on the Aurors progress. Suddenly, Ron rushed in, jumped over the top of the couch, grabbed the remote and switched it to the world cup quidditch match.  
  
"RON! I was watching something important!" Harry yelled.  
  
"What could POSSIBLY be more important than the world cup match?" Ron replied, eyes glued to the TV set.  
  
"How about the capture of the last remaining deatheaters?" Harry offered sarcastically.  
  
"Nah" Ron said off-handedly.  
  
Harry grabbed the remote and switched it back to the news, smacking Ron in the back of the head. Ron looked at Harry astonished and grabbed the remote back flipping it back to the match. When Harry went to grab it again, Ron threw up his hand to keep the remote out of Harry's reach but it slipped and went flying across the living room floor. It landed with a loud thump. Harry and Ron shot each other evil grins and with a yell, they both jumped for the remote tackling each other to the floor. While on the floor, Ron threw Harry off him and reached for the remote. Suddenly a loud crack was heard.  
  
"OWWW!" Ron screamed. Harry realized that when he had rolled over to tackle Ron again, he must have elbowed Ron in the face.  
  
"Harry! Harry, you broke, HOLY MERLIN! You broke my nose!" Ron shouted angrily. Harry was dumfounded.  
  
"What did you do that for!?" Ron spat out hands over his nose.  
  
"I, I didn't mean to Ron" Harry replied trying very hard not to laugh. Ron walked up to Harry and punched him in the eye.  
  
"Bloody hell! What was that for?" Harry yelled.  
  
"You broke my nose."  
  
"I know that and I would do it again too!" This started a full-fledged fistfight. Just then, Hermione walked from her bedroom into the living room, picked up the remote and sat on the couch.  
  
"Harry, Ron, could you please move? You're blocking the TV," she asked calmly switching it to Witchtime ((its like Lifetime)). They stopped suddenly, Harry's hands clenched tightly around Ron's neck and Ron's fist closed tightly in Harry's hair.  
  
"Oh sure Hermione, sorry" they replied, and they began to move out of the way but paused realizing what Hermione had done. Both boys grinned evilly at the girl snuggled up on the couch. Letting go of each other, they leaped onto Hermione and started tickling her. Hermione squealed with laughter. The war was on.  
  
Sometime after the tickle fight, Ron lying on the floor, Harry leaning against the wall and Hermione on the couch, legs over one side, Ron leaped up and broke the silence.  
  
"Lavender! I have a date with Lavender!" he shouted and ran to his room. Hermione stared at Harry's black and blue eye.  
  
"What?" Harry asked  
  
"Your eye"  
  
"My eye? What's wrong with my eye?"  
  
"Look in the mirror" she replied and pointed to the bathroom. Harry walked in and stood in horror at the sight of his swollen bruised eye.  
  
"I didn't know it was that bad! RONALD WEASLEY look at my eye! I mean honestly," Harry shouted into Ron's room. Ron came out and smiled.  
  
"Serves you right" Ron replied  
  
"What do you mean 'serves you right'?"  
  
"You broke my bloody nose Harry that's what! And I mean bloody literally"  
  
"Your nose stopped bleeding at least half an hour ago, by the way it was an accident," Harry said calmly.  
  
"Excuse me Harry but I have to pick up Lavender. With my BROKEN NOSE!" Ron shouted and headed for the door. Hermione stopped Ron before he went out of the door.  
  
"Ron, come here if you please," she said. Ron came over and looked down at Hermione to see what she wanted. Hermione brought out her wand and lightly tapped his nose whispering a spell under her breath.  
  
"Now you can go," Hermione said and walked back to her room. Ron felt his nose. It was fixed!  
  
"Thank you Hermione!" Ron called as he walked out the door.  
  
"Finally!" Harry said and ran into Hermione's room, jumped on her bed and landed sprawled out on his back. Hermione looked at him over the top of her book with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Do you need something?" she asked confused.  
  
"Just you" Harry replied, but seeing the look on Hermione's face, he added "but not in that way."  
  
Hermione smiled and patted a spot on the bed next to her. He crawled under the covers and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"What are you reading?" Harry asked.  
  
"A book"  
  
"Obviously"  
  
"Romeo and Juliet" she replied and sighed.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a story written by Shakespeare. About this boy, 'Romeo' who falls in love with this girl named 'Juliet'. However, their families have hated each other for years, so they have to keep their love a secret. Romeo and Juliet make a plan to run away together so Juliet does not have to marry this other man named Paris, but something in the plan goes wrong and Romeo ends up thinking Juliet is dead, so he kills himself. When Juliet finds out Romeo is dead, she kills herself so she won't have to live without her beloved Romeo."  
  
"They both die? Well that sucks."  
  
"No, no it's very romantic."  
  
"So, if I wanted to do something romantic for you I could go kill myself and you'd be happy?"  
  
"Harry" Hermione sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're completely missing the point, you are imposs-" Hermione tried to finish but Harry placed his finger against her lips.  
  
"Shh, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Harry asked looking Hermione in the eye.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you, hold on for one moment please?''  
  
"Okay" Hermione replied very confused. Harry sprinted into his room and grabbed something off his dresser. He came back and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.  
  
"Can you do me another favor?"  
  
"What do I have to do?" Hermione sighed impatiently.  
  
"Be my wife" he said holding up a black velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band in it. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and her cheeks turned red.  
  
"Y-yes Harry, I will" she sniffed and let Harry put the ring on her. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and they lay back against the pillows. Harry leaned over and placed a soft kiss against Hermione's lips and they soon fell asleep. A few hours later, Ron came home and stepping into the living room called for his two best friends but didn't get an answer. He checked the rest of the rooms in the house coming last to Hermione's room where he found the two asleep in her bed, hands entwined. Suddenly he noticed the ring on Hermione's finger and smiled.  
  
"Congratulations" he whispered and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
A/N: this is one of those warm and tingly endings isn't it? Hehee. 


	7. sorry authors note

A/N:  
  
Sorry for the confusion here. I know that it sounded like that was the end of my story but believe me that its not! Hehee.I have a lot more to write and the next chap is gonna be worth the wait. give me a few days I guess. thanx for all of your reviews! And keep reading!  
  
SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
  
--Lil' Blu-- 


	8. 0o0o0o La La! hehee

A/N: I know allot of you thought that was the end! But its not!!! There is way way more in store for you all!!! Hehee.  
  
Ch.7 "o0o0oLa La! Hehee"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in The Three Broomsticks eating lunch. It was a very nice day out and they had spent the day visiting Hermione's parents and Harry's aunt and uncle. Harry remembered what his uncle said and it made him laugh "Thank goodness! Now he will be out of our lives for good! Mark my words Harry Potter, don't you go making more little freaks. Don't you dare!" and the look on aunt Petunia's face when they appeared out of nowhere in the living room was priceless. Hermione was enjoying her salad and looking at a magazine. Ron was overlooking Hermione's shoulder to glance at the pages, and Harry was drifting off into space when his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Harry, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked putting down the magazine.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Oh, never mind, its stupid really" Hermione trailed off setting down the magazine.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused "what did you want to talk about? Tell me?"  
  
"Oh. . . nevermind"  
  
"She wants to ask you something personal Harry. . . if ya know what I mean" Ron explained taking the magazine and reading an article.  
  
"What is it Hermione? It can't be that bad. . . just ask me" Harry said taking Hermione's hand.  
  
Hermione blushed and moved a stray hair out of her face.  
  
"I want to talk to you about. . ." Hermione mumbled something, but Harry couldn't hear her.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked leaning towards Hermione so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"About um. . . sex" Hermione whispered and blushed a deep red. Harry was speechless, he looked at Ron who obviously knew what they were talking about. . . Harry leaned back in his chair and scratched his head.  
  
"Well. . . what about it?" Harry asked shyly.  
  
"Have you ever?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
Harry shook his head no and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione wrote something on a napkin and handed it to Harry. Harry picked it up and read the nicely written message. 'Do you want to go home?' and Harry knew what Hermione wanted, he had wanted the same thing for a long time and was defiantly ready to 'go home'.  
  
"Well, I have to. . . see Lavender" Ron excused himself and laughed. He wanted them to have privacy.  
  
*~*~*outside the front door of the apartment*~*~*  
  
Harry was quickly trying to unlock the door fumbling with the keys. Hermione was not helping one bit by kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. She slid in between Harry and the door and kissed him passionately, her tongue exploring his, Hermione leaned back just enough and traced Harry's upper lip with her tongue. Harry dropped the keys and pressed her against the door more. His hands caressing her every curve, he gave Hermione's butt a gentle squeeze and made her giggle. Hermione reached down for the keys and unlocked the door. Once inside Harry picked Hermione up, she wrapped her legs around him tightly and kissed him intensely. She threw her purse on the couch; Harry walked her back to his room. He reluctantly put Hermione down; right away, she began to unbutton his shirt and kissed his chest warmly. They undressed each other, throwing the clothes everywhere until they were only in their underwear.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked in between kisses.  
  
"Yes. . . I'm sure Harry, couldn't be more sure" Hermione replied.  
  
They laid on the bed still kissing. . . Harry pulled off Hermione's silky panties and threw them to the side; he rubbed her in between her legs, making her moan into his mouth. Harry slid two fingers into her folds and Hermione moaned louder, he moved his fingers inside of her. "Harry! Oh. . . oh!" Hermione yelled and arched her back. She could not take it anymore, she wanted to be inside her, she needed him inside her.  
  
"Harry, I need you" Hermione managed to say at the top of her voice. Harry agreed, he too wanted to be inside her, Hermione took off his boxers and looked in astonishment.  
  
"My god Harry! its so. . .big!" she exclaimed and grinned. "Why Mr. Potter, you ARE a big boy!"  
  
Harry blushed and nodded. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked  
  
"Just do it Harry! I cant wait any longer" Hermione replied.  
  
Harry slowly entered her and broke through the barrier. A tear ran down Hermione's cheek and she bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Your in pain" Harry observed.  
  
"I'll be fine, just keep moving" Hermione sniffed and clenched the sheets as Harry moved in and out of her, gaining speed. The feeling was amazing, Harry's hot sweaty body felt wonderful on top of hers, with every thrust of Harry's body Hermione seemed to yell louder.  
  
"Oh" Hermione yelled clenching the sheets and arching her back. She was in pure bliss. It seemed nothing could go wrong. Harry groaned loudly, saying Hermione's name over and over again.  
  
Hermione shifted so she was on top of Harry, she moved around, like a figure eight. Harry clenched his eyes shut and yelled. Hermione leaned down and kissed Harry deeply. And whispered.  
  
"Ron was right Harry"  
  
"About?-" Harry moaned and grabbed Hermione's hips.  
  
"Me being all conservaTIVE" Hermione yelled as Harry brought himself more into her. Harry wiped his forehead and asked.  
  
"What. . . OH I know" he grinned but quickly changed to clenching his eyes tightly when Hermione started moving up and down instead of a figure eight. A few minutes later Harry collapsed on Hermione and sighed.  
  
"Hermione, you are-"  
  
"Amazing?" she asked and laughed "I know"  
  
*~*~*  
  
They fell asleep, cuddled up. . . a few hours later Ron came home and looked around.  
  
"Honestly Hermione!" Ron mumbled picking up her skirt, shirt, and bra. Ron headed for her room to put them away. But, when he arrived in the room, no one was there. . .  
  
Ron went into Harry's room and found the couple under the covers snuggled up. . . Ron groaned and placed Hermione's clothes neatly on the bed and left them to sleep. 'I just saw my two best friends probably naked under the covers. . . that's just sickening really'.  
  
A/N: well that's it for that chap. . . what did you think? If it sucked I'm really sorry! Well, the wedding will come up soon, and we mustn't forget the HONEYMOON!!! Ooo la la! Lol well keep reading! Review!!!!! Review!!!!! 


	9. This is it, this is your day

Ch.9 "This is it, this is your day"  
  
A/N: hey ! glad you liked that last chappy! 1st time writing sumthing like that! Well I hope you like this chap!!  
  
"Stop fidgeting Harry!" Ron said quite annoyed, "I'm never going to get this bloody bow tie on you if you don't stop moving!" Ron finished and glared at an anxious Harry.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Harry asked looking in the mirror.  
  
"Harry, honestly! Do we have to go over this every ten minutes?" Ron asked and finished tying his own bow tie. "You look fine!" Ron said very slowly so that Harry could understand him.  
  
Harry looked around Ron's room, it was still the same, the posters, everything. . . Harry made a run for it.  
  
"I have to to see Hermione" he said walking towards the door.  
  
"Remember what I told you?! It is horrible luck to see the bride before the bloody wedding!" Ron grunted pulling Harry back away from the door and sitting him on the bed. "Stay!" Ron said loudly pointing a finger at Harry.  
  
"Jeeze Ron, I'm not a bloody hound you know" Harry joked and tied his shoe.  
  
*~*~*Meanwhile. in Ginny's room*~*~*  
  
Molly, Ginny and Lavender stood aback and gazed at Hermione, she seemed to be. . . glowing (so to speak). Her hair was up in a french twist, and a vail attached at the top. Her dress. . . ((I'm winging it)). . . her dress was whiter than snow, it was strapless, the torso part of the dress was lacy and had sequin roses (white). From the hips down it puffed out kind of, wasn't lace but a very sheer cloth (layers and layers of them), and scattered over the fabric were little sequin flowers ((if it sounds weird, its not. . . I can't describe things very well). In Hermione's hair were white flowers cut fresh from Molly's garden.  
  
"You look beautiful Hermione!" Ginny sniffed. She was crying, Ginny's make up smeared down her cheeks and she blew her nose.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hermione asked wiping off the smeared make-up.  
  
"I just hope th-that I w-will look as b-beautiful as y-you when I get m- married!" Ginny wailed. Molly hugged Ginny and they went downstairs to fix Ginny's make-up. When they had left Hermione stood in front of the mirror and smiled, Hermione swayed side to side and said.  
  
"Why, yes! I am Mrs. Hermione Potter!" she said aloud talking to the mirror "Yes, Potter as in Harry Potter. . . the one I am madly in love with" Hermione sighed and jumped up when Ron walked into the room.  
  
"Why, yes I am married to Harry Potter! I am MADELY in love with him" Ron imitated Hermione.  
  
"Ronald Weasley I presume?" Hermione asked and stuck out her hand. "my name is Hermoine Potter" she curtsied ((sp?)) and grinned.  
  
"How lovely to meet you Mrs. Potter! And I must say! You look beautiful" Ron replied kissing Hermione hand and smiling. "In that, lovely white dress"  
  
"So" Hermione began "have you come as a spy? Come to tell Harry what I'm wearing?" Hermione joked.  
  
"Nope" Ron replied "I come on a mission. . . well, not really but sort of" Ron hesitated.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked  
  
"Harry said that he loves you very much and he hates the stupid bloody rule about seeing a bride before a wedding and he can't wait until the honeymoon!" Ron concurred and nodded to himself proud that he remembered all that.  
  
Hermoine smiled and hugged Ron and kissed him softly on the lips. "That kiss is for Harry okay! And tell him that I love him very much, I'll see him later, and I can't wait until the honeymoon either." Hermione scolded at a socked Ron.  
  
"Good, because that was really nasty!" Ron joked and walked back to his room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Harry. . . don't hit me okay," Ron said slowly as he came in the door.  
  
"What? What's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
Ron said nothing but came up to Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips. And hugged him tightly. Harry looked at Ron disgusted and confused.  
  
"Ron! Honestly I mean, I am getting married!" Harry pointed out loudly and shoved Ron away.  
  
"That was from Hermione! Not me! I had no choice. . . I mean bloody hell, do you think I would honestly do that for my OWN benefit!?" Ron yelled back and wiped his mouth off. "I mean its disgusting!" he added. Harry smiled and laughed to himself.  
  
"Well, did she say anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm, oh, yes she did. . ." Ron cleared his throat "she said that she loves you too and that she will see you later. . . she cannot wait until the honeymoon either" Ron finish and looked at his watch. "Well, I have to go greet people so. . . find something to do. . . but remember Harry, under NO circumstances can you see Hermione, got it?" he added and walked out the door.  
  
Harry looked in Ron's old mirror and smiled to himself "This is it Harry. . . this is your day" he whispered and waited.  
  
~*~*~* Ron, greeting people ~*~*~*  
  
"Well, hello Professor McGonagall, lovely to see you, and might add, that teal robe is quite stunning!" Ron said to McGonagall as he was ushering her to her seat.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, as flattered as I am, I have to say that school is over and there will be no need for 'sucking up' to me" she replied and sternly smiled ((is that possible?? Oh well))  
  
So far, all the guests have arrived, the Weasley's, most of the Professors, Dumbeldore, a few students still had to arrive, the Granger's, and friends outside of school like from work and so on. Hermione was very anxious and Harry made his way to the kitchen for some butter beer. And knowing Ron and Lavender, they were off snogging somewhere.  
  
Harry was standing at the alter; behind him were Ron, George, and Fred. Just across form them were Lavender, Ginny and Allison (Hermione's cousin). The guests were waiting and quietly talking amongst themselves, Dumbeldore gave Harry a smile and a wink, and Harry returned it. He was very nervous, and was sweating for some reason, but outside it was rather nice, Harry had to keep wiping his forehead. The wedding march had begun and Harry everyone stood up. Harry for the first time in several hours had seen Hermione, she looked beautiful, no better than beautiful. . . there were no such words to describe Hermione today. She was beaming, but underneath it all, Hermione was just as nervous as Harry was, maybe more.  
  
"Harry, do you take Hermione Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to honor from this day forward?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"And Hermione, do you take Harry Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to honor from this day forward?" the preacher asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione had tears streaming down her face.  
  
A/N: Yes, this is a cliffy! I know, don't be mad! You will just have to wait till the next chap to see what happens!! TTFN ta ta for now! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Lets get started then!

Ch.10 "Love"  
  
//////////////////////////// Recap ///////////////of last chapter//////////////////////////////  
  
"Harry, do you take Hermione Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to honor from this day forward?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"And Hermione, do you take Harry Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to honor from this day forward?" the preacher asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione had tears streaming down her face.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////  
  
What will Hermione say? Will she except? Will she decline? What will happen??? Well if you want to find out, keep reading! Reading this aint doin you no good! lol  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had the biggest smile on her face than ever before, she quickly regrouped herself before answering.  
  
"I do" she managed to say, "more than you will ever know"  
  
"You may now kiss the bride" the preacher told Harry and he embraced her with a kiss, he held her tightly, and they walked down the aisle.  
  
The reception was magnificent! It was held under a tent with fabric thin enough just to see the stars, the flowers were white and red roses, there were tables to sit at with red table cloths and the meals were sitting and waiting for the guests. The music was playing soft while people ate, but continued louder when they all decided to dance. Everyone had a wonderful time, the food was delicious and the company, divine.  
  
"Excuse me! Everyone, I would like to propose a toast!" Ron yelled over all the talking, and it was silent. "I would just like to say that I am very very proud of these two people sitting right here" Ron said loudly pointing at Harry and Hermione "they have been through it all and I wish them all the luck and happiness in the world! I would also like to say that I will be expecting some nieces and nephews from you all, and I love you very much" Ron finished and everyone lifted their glasses "To Harry and Hermione Potter!" Ron yelled and took a sip of his champagne.  
  
"I would also like to make a toast!" Ginny called over to the people and all eyes were on her. "to the two people I admire, may all your years together be wonderful. And I think I can speak for everyone when I say that you two look like the happiest people in the world right now, Hermione you look beautiful and Harry, handsome as always" Ginny lifted her glass "to the newly weds!" and everyone took a sip of their drinks as well.  
  
~*~*~ honeymoon~*~*~  
  
Harry lay in bed waiting for Hermione to 'slip into something more comfortable'. It seemed like forever before Hermione came out wearing a black lace nighty that hugged her curves and stopped mid thigh. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled.  
  
"Where did you get that Mione?" Harry asked, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Somewhere" she replied. She didn't want to tell Harry that Fred and George gave it to her after the reception and told her that she should wear it for Harry, they thought is would look very. . . 'Romantic'.  
  
"You are so beautiful Hermione," Harry said bringing her close to him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and sat back on the bed. Hermione sat next to Harry and ran her fingers through his soft hair.  
  
"I love you Harry" she sighed. "And you know what" she asked giggling.  
  
"What?" Harry asked back grinning.  
  
Hermione leaned forward and nibbled on Harry's ear and replied "I think we should take Ron's advise and have little Potter's running around". Harry smiled, he smiled so big it began to hurt. . . a family, of his own. . . little Harry's and Hermione's running around. The joy.  
  
"Love" Harry replied in between kisses with Hermione.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked  
  
"Why don't we get started then? What do you think about that?" he asked pulling Hermione down with him and teasing her breasts with his hands.  
  
"Harry, it's like you were reading my mind" Hermione groaned and pulled the covers over them.  
  
A/N: thought she was going to say no didn't you. Well as you can unmistakably see, I would never let that happen. . . so, remember to review and in the next chap, we will see what happens when they return from the honeymoon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	11. Surprise!

Ch.12 "Surprise!"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled banging on the bathroom door "Hermione, would you hurry up?"  
  
"Hold on Ron!" Hermione yelled back. . .little did Ron know that just then, Hermione was taking a pregnancy test.  
  
"What the bloody hell is taking you so long?" Ron asked  
  
Hermione poked her head through the door and pulled Ron inside the bathroom.  
  
"Ron, I have to ask you to do a favor for me. . . do you think there is a pink line here?" Hermione asked showing Ron the test thing ((I have no idea what it is called)).  
  
"Hermione. . ."Ron started looking at the plastic thing closely "I think you are" Ron looked at Hermione and smiled "You are"  
  
"I AM!" Hermione smiled and jumped up and down. "Oh Merlin! I am! I have to tell Harry!" Hermione hugged Ron tightly and went out of the bathroom.  
  
Hermione ran through the tiny flat and found Harry asleep on the couch. She bent down and kissed him lightly on his bottom lip. His eyes fluttered open and he deepened the kiss.  
  
"Harry, look" Hermione said smiling and handed him the test.  
  
"What is this?" Harry asked  
  
"We're going to have a baby Harry!" Hermione laughed and hugged him tightly.  
  
"We're having a baby? We're having a BABY!" Harry exclaimed and hugged Hermione lightly kissing her.  
  
"So Harry. . . how does it feel to be a dad?" Ron asked and patted his friend on the back.  
  
"Wonderful" Harry replied "no, more than wonderful. . . breathtaking, I mean, no words to describe it!" he continued looking down at Hermione.  
  
A/N: yes I know, short but. . . at least it is in there. I am going to make a sequel to this. . . it is going to be called 'A New Life' so keep your eyes open for it! 


End file.
